To Be With You
by kyosgirl411
Summary: Tohru's mom is alive, Kyo isn't cursed and they are best friends. Sounds like the fairy tale ending, right? After Tohru and her friends have sorted out their differences that is. A wonderful Kyoru story full of drama and chosing between friends and lovers
1. Chapter 1: Meeting My Knight

Hi! I'm Kyosgirl411 and this is my first story. That I published that is. Go Kyoru!!! My favy couple of all time!!! Hope you likey!!!

Oh! Please correct any grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes I may make in the story by commenting please!!!

SUMMARY: Tohru's mom is alive, Kyo isn't cursed and they are best friends! Sounds like a fairy tale ending, but if this is 'Happily ever after…' I'd hate to see what became of all the characters with tragic endings!

**disclaimer: I don't (and will never) own the characters, quotes or anything else. It ALL belongs to Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya. Please don't sue me!!!**

********************************************************************************************************

Once upon a time, a brilliant knight rode upon his mighty white stag. Majestically, he fought through dragons, swordsmen and even a mighty king. He ascended the stairs in a graceful manner. He rounded the corner to find the chamber that held captive the woman he ever so longed for. He gazed upon her beauty, her brilliant brown hair surrounded her hair like a crown. Soon, he remembered his objective. He headed to the bed that held the woman he loved in a sleeping trance and, not wasting a minute, held her in his arms. Orange hair falling upon his ashen face as he passionately kissed the one he loved.

Tohru sat lazily, staring out the window in literature class as the teacher rambled on. She didn't mean to space out like this, it was just something she did unconsciously. Her thoughts were usually about fairy tales and sometimes, in her mind she would write her own. She was so warped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice as the teacher introduced the new student, and the class unanimously voted Tohru to show him around.

"Tohru," Mayu addressed the young subtle girl, adjorning her prominent thoughts.

"OH! Yes, Mayuko-sensei?" Tohru said, startled at the sudden awakening to see her prince, standing there in front of the class.

"Would you kindly pay attention?" she asked impatiently. Torhu stood and bowed.

"I apologise," She said in a melancholy tone.

"As a consequence for your actions, I would like you to show our new student, Kyo Sohma-san around." Mayu said it like a punishment, but Tohru believed she would like this assignment.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Tohru said enthusiastically, as Kyo was seated, and began showing him what the class was doing.

******************************************************************************************************************

"Tohru, your one crazy daydreamer apparently. How did you not notice that the teacher was talking? She yelled your name about 50 times." Uo was eating her rice as she accused the poor girl of not paying enough attention to the teacher, but, inevitably, Tohru's mind was elsewhere. Though she was physically eating lunch in her high school, Tohru was mentally in a time of dragons, in a dungeon with a trapped princess and her brave knight, but her friends brought her out of her tragedy.

"...and he held her in his arms, put her on his horse and they rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after!" Tohru said dramatically as Uo rolled her eyes. Tohru looked around the table at Kyo, who's head was bent over his food, which had been touched by nothing more than the occasional tip of his hair. She wondered if he knew he was her knight in shining armor. Her prince, come to save the day.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?"

"Uhhh." But all Tohru could think of was a handsome prince making his way through a wretched siege to save his lover.

"I'm taking that as a 'no'," Uo said, sighing. Before any more insulting could come of Uo's mouth, Hana spoke to Kyo. Who still hadn't spoken or touched his food, though lunch was nearly over.

"So, Kyo-san, I heard that you came to our precious school from Kyoto? Are these rumors true?" Saki Hanajima asked in her strange, gentle voice that had the ability to scare the living daylights out of a professional wrestler. Kyo looked up from his lunch for the first time that day, orange hair flopping in his face.

"Well, I used to live here, but Shishou decided it would be better to train in the mountains in Kyoto, so that I could become stronger, you know, the mountains are extremely dense, so you have to be in good shape to work up there." Kyo explained.

"REALLY?!?" Tohru asked jumping up. "'Shishou' as in a martial arts master?" She was immersed in curiosity.

"Yeah. He trains me." Kyo said, trying not to be too open with a person he had just met, though she was the kind of person he wanted to be able to open up to. The bell rang for 3rd hour before any more questions could be asked. Tohru got up and smiled at Kyo, who simply followed her out of the room to their next class.

"So, what's this class?" Kyo asked, as they walked down the hall, Tohru leading her new classmate past countless doors and lockers. Tohru sighed at his question.

"Physics."

****************************************************************************************************************

"Tooooooooooooohru!!!" Cried Kyoko, flinging her arms around her giggling daughter.

"Cut it out, Mom!" Tohru said jokingly, trying to make her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"What happened at school today?" Kyoko's bright eyes glistened as she looked at her blushing daughter. Tohru sighed contentedly, thinking back on the day.

"I met my knight!"


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Show

CHAPTER 2:

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed as Kyo entered the classroom returning her bright smile with a small one of his own. Tohru looked very excited. "Kyo-kun, my mother said it was okay if you came over for dinner tonight! Would you like to? We're having codfish!"

"Uhh," Kyo said quetly in his shy voice. "What time?" Tohru's face reflected even more joy than before, realizing that was a 'yes'. Her smile was so bright it could light a dark room, of that, Kyo was sure.

"Would you like to come at 6:00?" Tohru asked, looking highly hopeful.

"Alright," He looked a bit excited, yet anxious. Tohru was practically out of her skin with enjoyment. '…and the valliant prince agreed to dine with the elegant, beautiful young princess.' Tohru's thoughts became that of yet another day dream, as Kyo's eyes wandered to the mob surrounding the door. A tall, gray haired boy entered the classroom with a sigh.

"Excuse me class," he began in an announcing voice, though he already held the class' attention. "I have this week's student counsil report. It appears that the cultural festival theme has been decided. We are holding a school dance. Each class will be assigned a country, and you will be asked to dress up in formal clothes to represent that country. It seems our class' country is," A high level of anxiety filled the classroom as Yuki Sohma glanced down at the sheet of paper, "America." A loud gasp errupted from the room before girls' squeals of delight and dress discussion could be heard and boys' groans about how they didn't really want to go, though this would be the perfect time to ask that girl on a date. "It is required to attend with a partner of your choice." Yuki sighed as the girls mobbed him. He knew who he was going to ask, and it was certainly not Minami Kinoshita.

"Kyo, doesn't that sound exciting!?!" Tohru asked, but Kyo's attention was at the boy being attacked by screaming girls. Tohru noticed his death glare as she realized, 'Kyo-kun has the same last name as Sohma-san, I wonder if they're related?' "Kyo?" she asked, timidly, "Do you know Sohma-san?" Kyo jumped a bit before looking at her.

"Yes," he responded angrily, through gritted teeth, "He's my cousin."

"So, Kyo-kun," Tohru asked at dinner, gaining the attention of her mother and the ginger headed boy. "Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Tohru waited for a response, hoping it would be her. Kyo gave her a surprised glance.

"Uhhh," 'Why does everything she says have to be so random?' he wondered, taking another bite of his fish. "I dunno, definatly not one of those crazy fan girls. You and your friends are the only people I really know at school, and they're worse than the crazy girls. _You_ wanna go with me? Unless you already have plans that is" Kyo instantly regretted asking, why was he so worried about her rejection?

"I would love to go with you, Kyo-kun," she beamed. Kyo felt like every smile she sent him was a gift from heaven. He didn't know why she was like this. She surprised him often, making him curious, and sometimes even scared. All the things Kyo rarely did, the feelings he rarely felt, he showed them around her. He had never met a girl like her before, now that he had, he thought that mabey, just mabey, he was falling in love with her.

"Uotani-san, may I ask you a question?" Yuki asked the mirror for the hundredth time. "Would you like me to ask you—wait! No!" He rebegan, "Would you mind if I escorted you to the dance?" No matter how he said it, it always sounded corny, stupid or insane. Finnally, he gave up and finnished drying his hair with a purple towel. "I wish I could just tell her how I felt."

'_Ding!' _sang the timer, as Tohru ran to the kitchen to get desert. Pulling it out of the oven, Tohru burned her hands, letting out a yelp. This gained the attention of both Kyo and Kyoko, who were previously conversing quietly at the dinner table.

"Tohru!" The two exclaimed as they entered the kitchen to see Tohru bent over the sink, hand under the running water, tears streaming her face.

"The cake!" Tohru moaned, making Kyoko realized that her daughter could care less about her burning hand. Kyo was just confused, so Kyoko pointed at the cake, which lay, over turned upon the burner which, at one point, was home to the kettle.

"Tohru!!!" Her adoring mother squealed, and joked, "Your first flambe!!!" Kyo and Tohru joined the woman in watching the cake's fire flame.

"Wow," Kyo said, "dinner and a show."

In the days following, Kyo and Tohru grew very close and gradually, her old friends began to wonder where she went. If she went to a movie, she went with Kyo. At lunch, she sat with Kyo. One day her friends decided to confront their companion.

"Tohru," Uo said, approaching her friend and her companion, "I need to talk to you." She stated. When Kyo didn't leave, she started to get angry. "Alone." She spoke in a strict voice, the voice of someone becoming angry.

"Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Kyo, you know." That statement made Uo snap.

"No! It's _about _him, Tohru! You have spent the past few weeks blowing us off to hang out with him." She gave Tohru a betrayed look, with lost eyes. "Where did you go, Tohru?" With that question, Uo returned to her desk with Hana, leaving a confused pair to consider their actions.

Tohru lay in bed that night, very upset at herself. '_How could I forget them!?!_' she wondered. '_I thought they were my best friends.'_ Suddenly, an image of Kyo poped into her head. _'Oh, yeah! That's why.'_ That night Tohru cried herself to sleep, with an omunous feeling that things would get massively worse really quickly.

"Tohru-kun," Saki Hanajima aproached her friend with a saddend look on her face. "I must tell you of the horrible tradgedy that has occurred." Tohru responded with a pained expression mixed with confusion.

"Hana, what is it?" She asked, becoming even more worried by every miniscule moment.

"As of tommorrow," she began, though her voice broke to stop her, and her eyes filled with tears, "I will not be attending school here with you and Uo." Tohru was shocked as Hana told her the worst possible thing anyone could ever tell her, "I'm moving."


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**Memories**

_Chapter 3:_

In the days following Hana's move, Uo slowly began to disappear. Kyo and Torhu made their best attempts to include her in their daily lives, but the bond that had formed between them only seemed to be hurting Uo all the more. Her pain became visible the first day she skipped school.

* * *

_What had begun as a normal day for Kyo and Tohru, began as a dreadful day for their friend. Uo woke up feeling even more melancholy than ever. Her father lay drunkenly on the couch, yammering about who knows what. She was about to get ready when she noticed an article in the paper headlined "Best Friends Kyo and Tohru Prepare For High School Cultural Festival". 'Best friends...' The words softly rang in her ears. 'I wonder if anyone will even notice I'm gone.' she thought, shrinking back into her room and locking the door._

_Sadly for Uo, someone did notice her disappearance. "Miss. Uotani" the teacher read the attendance in a loud, booming voice. "Miss. Uotani?" Yuki gasped softly and looked up attentively, 'I wonder where Miss. Uotani is. I was going to ask her today.' Tohru and Kyo noticed also. They gave each other questioning looks before class began and an assignment was given._

* * *

This particular day happened to be the day of the dance. School proceeded as normal on this day with many anxious students bouncing in their seats, ecstatic for what was to come that evening. This was also Uo's first day back in nearly a week. After a heavy class, Yuki found her in the hall. "Miss. Uotani! Miss. Uotani! Can I have a word please?" Yuki followed her down the coridor.

"What do you want, Prince?" Uo asked sarcastically. "Come to ask me where I been?" her reaction startled Yuki.

"No, I just wanted to ask if you had a partner for the date tonight? I mean a dance for the date tonight. Wait- a date for tonight. Yes, Do you have a date for tonight?" He stumbled through the words, nervous of rejection. He wasn't particularly worried about not having a date, though. He had already decided that as a last resort he could always ask Minigawa-san, the first girl who had approached him. He told her he would consider it.

"What is up with your stuttering? You got such a tough time asking me to the dance? You scared of me? You should be! And I aint goin'!" Uo hollered at him, eyebrows crossed tightly, fists clenched, and arms ready. Yuki was giving her a sad, fearful look, as if he had been dreading this moment forever. Her grip loosened and her arms relaxed, she bowed her head ashamed. "Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I've just been having such a tough time lately." his face stayed tense. "How 'bout you and me make a deal, okay? You hang out with me at lunch every day, give me someone to talk to, and I'll go to the dance with you tonight. Alright?"

Yuki gave her a lonely, yet satisfied smile, "Of course." He responded. "Start talking. I'm a good listener."

* * *

That evening when the doorbell to her apartment rang, Tohru was ready. Her mother answered the door as Tohru slowly descended the stairs. Kyo stood in the doorway, agape, the hand holding the white corsage went limp. The dress she was wearing was made of pink satin. It flowed gently down her body, caressing every curve. It was strapless, with a rhinestone belt below the bust and a cascading skirt. her hair was curled and pulled back, framing her heart-shaped face. The scene was breath taking. Once Tohru reached the bottom of the stairs, Kyo pulled himself back to reality. He placed the corsage on her wrist and together they headed to the dance.

* * *

While the picturesque prom scene was occurring at Tohru's home, Uo's was similar. Uo had convinced her father to go out for the night and had cleaned up a bit. Her dress was more simple; Knee length with a halter neck line and fabric that was metallic and purple. She wore simple black stillettos Hana had given her for her last birthday. _"I suspect you will need them soon" _She had said. 'Gotta love that girl,' Uo thought as Yuki took her hand. The fluorescent light outside the apartment was surrounded by moths and other light-craving insects and the apartment was on the third floor from the ground. Uo locked the door and together, she and her date descended the stairs, ready to enjoy a peaceful night. Or so they thought.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: That's all for today. I've been SO busy. It's been forever since I updated and for that I apologize. Hope you are enjoying my story. I plan to end it soon, though. It's not really getting anywhere. I kinda went off on Yuki/Uo today, I didn't mean to. It will make since in the end, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**


End file.
